


Cotton Tail

by aNGELICmURDER



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaldur doesn't know what to get for Roy for their first romantic Christmas together, until he face to face with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Koy Christmas contest on deviantArt.

Kaldur worried a lot. It was almost his job to worry about the emotions and feelings of those around him. He couldn’t help it, it was an instinct he just couldn’t shake. However, this type of worrying was different to his usual worrying. This time it was a bit more personal. This was the first time he’d be spending Christmas with Red Arrow-well not the first time, but the first time as lovers.

 

He blushed at thought. He had heard rumours of Christmas being for lovers and when he questioned Red Arrow the other man would only smirk in response and place a chaste kiss on his lips. Since then, Kaldur had been careful to observe the people in the street as he went, many of them walking in pairs or with family but most common of all many of them shopping. Was it customary to give gifts on Christmas? 

The days moved by, Christmas drawing closer and Kaldur worried more and more over it-finally deciding to go shopping for Red Arrow. If nothing else he could get him a gift. Something nice. Maybe a pair of gloves? He didn’t know. He decided to take a walk. Clear his head for the upcoming holiday and seeing Roy again.

He had been put out at some of the gifts he had found for his boyfriend, many of them cracked and below the quality of what he would ever conceive to give anyone. As the afternoon worn on, the street began fuller, everyone on them pushing against him and stepping on his feet. Kaldur had decided that he was fed up with Christmas.

Every show window looked patronising and the frowning faces of all the last minute shoppers were making him want to frown as well. Not to mention the hordes of people who had tried to run him over-and that wasn’t counting the drivers. He thought about going home to Atlantis where he could find something that Roy would appreciate when he stepped in something and landed on his back. The crowd split to avoid walking over him which gave him enough room to get back on his feet.

Whatever it was that had caused Kaldur to fall had stuck to his back, fighting him as he tried to pull it off. When it finally came away in his hands he blushed so heavily he was sure his cheeks had turned red. He had slipped on a Maxium magazine, one of those magazines he had accidently unearthed while helping Roy clean his apartment. 

His stomach squirmed, pulling the pin up out and tossing the magazine away in favour of going home but the experience wouldn’t leave him alone, specifically the fully spread reindeer pin-up. Slowly, an idea came together in his head.

 

The next day he had left young justice late in the evening, making sure none of his teammates had seen him. He arrived in the middle of the city and began looking around for a shop suited to his needs. 

It took him awhile- three hours to be exact- but he had finally crossed a sex shop. This one had a large, boisterous sign that spelled out the words Stag Shop. Kaldur looked up and down the street, suddenly feeling unsure about this entire thing until he noticed a familiar red head on the other side of the street. He ducked into the store, luckily for him she hadn’t noticed him yet.

As soon as he was inside the store his breath caught. The walls were covered in packages filled with phallic lumps of plastic. He couldn’t pretend that the winter wind had heated his cheeks and she shied into the store.

In the center of the display was a girl who looked just a bit older than Roy and twice as irritated. Kaldur walked up to her and cleared his throat. “Excuse me Miss.”

She looked up, the irritation in her eyes being replaced with a faked enthusiasm. “Hello, can I help you with anything?”

“Yes, umm I am looking for an outfit like this one.” Kaldur reached into his pocket and showed her the picture from the magazine.

The cashier looked at it and hummed, “we’ve just stole the last one of these actually, but I can get you something else.”

“Oh.” Kaldur’s spirits dropped a bit.

The cashier looked at him and sighed. “Alright, I can do you a favour kid, we still have one pack left on the manikin downstairs. You can try it on and if it fits I’ll let you buy it.”

Kaldur nodded, following her swift strides and she went down the spiral stairs and into the cosplay area of the store. ‘Oh.’ His mind began reeling at the sheer size of the Superhero customs at the far end of the wall. He blushed heavily and kept his eyes trained on his guide’s back. Hopefully he’d be out of the store before he permanently turned red.

 

When Roy stepped into his apartment he was sure someone had broken in-after all Kaldur wasn’t the type to leave the lights on when he left but he noticed that these lights were different. He moved into his room to find the source of the strange light to be dying candles. On his bed lay, Kaldur, curled up on one side, dressed one piece leotard topped with antlers. He smiled a bit as Kaldur sniffed in his sleep and wormed into the mattress-was that a tail in the back? 

Roy bit his lip to keep from laughing, it was too cute. He grabbed his camera from the night stand and took a few pictures before covering Kaldur in a sheet. He tossed off his uniform and took a quick bath before moving in to pull his atlantian to his chest. He planted a light kiss on his lips before going down to sleep, “Merry Christmas Kal.”

With a huff, he put out the candles and snuggled into his Atlantian reindeer.


End file.
